


It's in the Post

by Meilan_Firaga



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fics - 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Snark, some adorable Neville moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: A series of conversations between significant others about the proper handling of holiday cards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 2016 attempt at 25 Days of Christmas Fics.
> 
> Prompt 2: Writing Cards

“You know that no one actually reads holiday cards, right?”

“Just because you don’t read them doesn’t mean that everyone is as lazy.”

“It’s got nothing to do with lazy. Most people just don’t care.”

“I think you’d be surprised how many people look forward to the lovely things others say to them in a Christmas card.”

“Did you just write ‘wishing you all the best’? To Malfoy? You hate Malfoy.”

“I hate his behavior. That’s not the same thing as hating him.”

“I don’t believe it. You, of all people, are lying in Christmas cards. What do the rest of these say? Is one going in the post to Rita Skeeter to let her know how much you love her work?”

“Honestly, Ronald, I don’t know why you’re hovering if you disapprove so much.”

“Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Harry went home to Ginny, didn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why don’t you have one of the tarts he brought over from Hagrid?”

“‘Mione, you know those tarts always glue my teeth together.”

“Imagine that.”

 

 

“You can’t send a card to  _ Granger _ telling her how much we appreciate her hard work!”

“It’s Granger-Weasley now, and I absolutely can.”

“She freed my favorite house elf!”

“Your father freed your favorite house elf. Honestly, darling, that was so long ago that I hadn’t even started at Hogwarts yet. It’s time you moved on.”

“I can’t believe you would say that to me. Dougy was an important part of my childhood.”

“I thought his name was Dobby.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Didn’t you watch your crazy aunt throw a dagger at the poor creature, and didn’t that dagger end up killing him?”

“I never said you had to send that crazy bint a card in the afterlife. I just can’t believe you’re sending Granger one that’s so pleasant.”

 

 

“Harry, did we send a card to those muggle relatives of yours?”

“We sent out Christmas cards?”

“I thought we did. Come to think of it, I don’t remember sending one to any of my brothers, either.”

“Your mum is going to lecture us on this one later, isn’t she?”

“Probably. Maybe one of the boys will knock up their wife and she’ll forget to lecture in all the excitement over grandchildren.”

“I did think Fleur was starting to look a little pudgy at Christmas dinner this year.”

“If you ever say that to Fleur’s face no one in this family will try to protect you.”

 

 

“Dearest, it’s nearly February.”

“Yes. And?”

“Don’t you think it’s time you took those cards down from the mantle?”

“Why would I?”

“Because it’s almost February.”

“Did you know that Hermione Granger was the only student that owled a card to wish me a happy Christmas for the first two years I was at Hogwarts?”

“Oh, Neville…”

“And in our third year, she bought cards for Harry and Ron and made them sign them so I always got one from them, too.”

“...”

“Then, in fourth year, I took Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball and she  _ and  _ her mother started sending me cards. I think Ginny and Harry forgot this year, but I got one from Hermione and Ron,  and one from Luna,  and the usual one from Mrs. Weasley. You remember, she sent it with one of those lovely mince pies?”

“That was a delicious mince pie.”

“I was never sure I’d have the type of friends that would send cards, so I always put theirs on the mantle in my office where I can look at them all year. The cards not going away help me remind myself that they aren’t going anywhere either. Hannah? Why are you crying?”

“Because you’re perfect. Let’s get married.”

“We are getting married.”

“It’s too far off. Get your cloak. We’re getting married right now.”

 

 

“What are you working on, my love?”

“Christmas cards.”

“I thought it was June.”

“It is.”

“So, is this a late start or an early one?” 

“Neither. I thought our loved ones would appreciate an out of season reminder that we care for them.”

“They wouldn’t have to be Christmas cards for that.”

“No, but they are quite lovely. You can start signing that stack while I finish these up.”

“Of course, dear. Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“Yes, but I don’t mind. I like hearing it. I love you, too.”

“Happy middle of June, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do dialogue only. This started as an exercise in just writing lines of dialogue, but by the time I'd finished it I was too pleased with how it turned out to add anything else.


End file.
